ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle
is a series that tells the story of Ultraman Zero's adventures. All episodes use footage from various Ultraman Zero films: Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero, Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, Ultraman Saga, Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar, and Ultraman Retsuden. In the 2017 Japanese release, the series had been remastered to include material from Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Ginga S, Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!, Ultraman X and Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. The show currently airs on the Malaysian channel Astro Ceria, Southeast Asian channel, WakuWaku Japan and on TV Tokyo as well as Tsuburaya's official YouTube channel on January 2017 to celebrate Ultraseven's 50th Anniversary after the end of Ultraman Orb. Starting with Episode 15, Ultra Fight Orb was also aired at the end of its timeslot. Episodes Japanese Release # : Ultraman Zero talks of his experiences with a few of the other Ultras he had met. # : The first part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This episode features Zero and Ultraseven fighting off Belial's troops in the land of light as well as Zero's meeting with Run. # : The second part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This section features Zero's meeting with Emerana, the space pirates, and Glen Fire. # : The third part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This episode features Zero's encounter with Mirror Knight. # : The fourth part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This episode features Zero and his new friends' battle with Belial and his army, as well as the appearance of Jean-bot. # : The fifth and final part of the recap of Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. This episode features the end of the movie, where Zero and friends fight Arch Belial and finish him off with the Ultimate Aegis, as well as the official forming of Ultimate Force Zero. # : The first part of the recap of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This episode features Ultraman Belial's escape from his prison and the Ultras of the Land of Light battling him. # : The second part of the recap of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This episode features Ultraman Mebius' meeting with Rei, as well as Mirai Hibino explaining the Land of Light's history. # : The third part of the recap of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This episode features Rei and the Ultras fighting against the Belial Army in the Monster Graveyard. # : The fourth part of the recap of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This episode features the first appearance of Ultraman Zero and his first battle against Belial. # : The fifth and final part of the recap of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This episode features the ending of the film including the battle with Beryudora and the restoration of the Land of Light. # : The first part of the recap of Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero. This episode features the first battle of Ultraman Zero against the Imitation Ultra Brothers as well as ZAP SPACY meeting their alternate counterparts. # : The second part of the recap of Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero. This episode features the Ultraman Zero's first standoff against Darklops Zero and the rest of the Imitation Ultra Brothers in an alternate dimension as well as Rei meeting his alternate counterpart. # : The third and final part of the recap of Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero. This episode features the fianl battle between Ultraman Zero and Darklops Zero as weel as the two Reis and their Gomora against Mecha Gomora. # : The first part of the recap of Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar. This episode features Ultimate Force Zero fighting against Beatstar's forces. # : The second part of the recap of Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar. This episode features Ultimate Force Zero's first meeting with Jean-killer. # : The Third part of the recap of Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar. This episode features Ultimate Force Zero's battle with Beatstar as well as Jean-killer joining Zero and friends as Jean-nine. # Southeast Asian Release NOTE: English translated Episode titles courtesy of the AQUOS Sharp-distributed DVD releases. #Threat of Multidimentional #Darkness of the Magic Bullet #Flame of the Big Bang #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Ties #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Flame #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Mirror #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Steel #Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Chapter of Belial Galactic Empire: Light #Earth of Ultraman Saga: Silence #Hardship of Ultraman Saga: Zero Home Video Releases Although the TV Series does not have a DVD/BD release in Japan, AQUOS Sharp had officially released the show in DVD for countries outside Japan in 2016 (For example: Singapore and Malaysia), with Japanese audio & 3 optional subtitles: English, Chinese & Malay. So far there are 6 volumes released. IMG 6320.PNG|The title card for each episode in the Japanese release Ultraman-Zero-The-Chronicle-poster.jpg|Poster for the Southeast Asian release C4YtabTUkAANzM8.jpg|Episode 1 C30qS6WUoAAZtPX.jpg|Episode 2 C4YtbgDVUAQLRBp.jpg|Episode 3 C4DABBBVYAANVaB.jpg|Episode 4 C3x3vISVUAEkhcu.jpg|Episode 5 C4V60dPUcAAUnAW.jpg|Episode 6 C46E0PoUEAAVMy3.jpg|Episode 7 zerocro_8_1.jpg|Episode 8 C6B_nOHVUAAAJLN.jpg|Episode 9 C6mHVXTU8AARoog.jpg|Episode 10 C7KKeuWV4AEarz4.jpg|Episode 11 C7uI_mcVAAE9AIz.jpg|Episode 12 17553425_1602740533087136_8735692828184431894_n.jpg|Episode 13 C82as1EUAAA1Vg2.jpg|Episode 14|link=Ultraman zero the chronicle 17951995_1619777321383457_7011932049918532784_n.jpg|Episode 15 C9-g9aDUMAEWV7D.jpg|Episode 16|link=Ultraman zero the chronicle Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Zero